The United States Department of Defense currently uses three separate networks to communicate information between users: (1) JWICS (Joint Worldwide Intelligence Communications Systems); (2) SIPRNet (Secret Internet Protocol Router Network); and (3) NIPRNet (the Non-secure Internet Protocol Router Network). Each of these networks are used to transmit different types of information based the level of security associated with the content of the information. That is, information that is deemed “top secret” may only be communicated or exist on the JWICS network, Information that is deemed “classified,” up to and including information deemed secret, may only be communicated or exist on the SIPRNet. Finally, information that is deemed unclassified may only be present on the NIPRNet. Additionally, access to the public Internet may only be obtained through the NIPRNet.
As separate and independent networks JWICS. NIPRNet, and SIPRNet operate in parallel. There is no inter-access between networks. Intermingling of data between networks is deemed a catastrophic security risk, as there is a potential to gain access to either the top secret or classified information from a lower-level network or even the Internet, if the networks were physically interconnected. Accordingly, each network includes its own set of storage, routers, and end-user computer platforms operating in parallel.
One major downside with having three separate and parallel networks are the increased costs associated with thrice duplicating the overhead of three parallel systems. Accordingly, the U.S. Department of Defense spends a substantial amount of money to design, deploy, manage and maintain a parallel network infrastructure. The three separate networks are designed to maximize security by reducing vulnerabilities associated with there being potential access to a high-security-level network from one or more lower-security-level networks deemed or public networks (e.g., the Internet).
Furthermore, having three sets of independent networks presents logistical problems and inconveniences. For example, in order for the end-user to communicate with each network simultaneously, the end-user may have to use more than one computer platform. For example, an individual with a “top secret” security level clearance typically has three separate computers operating on their desk to communicate on each network. To accomplish tasks, it is often necessary for higher-clearance personnel to constantly switch back and forth between multiple computer platforms. This need to switch between computer platforms and networks according to security level is time consuming, tedious, and unproductive.
Furthermore, when high-clearance personnel deploy in a combat zone, such personnel have the burden of accessing three separate networks through multiple computer platforms, which must be transported to the combat zone. In a combat environment, this requirement presents a logistical burden, requiring the transportation of redundant sets of hardware to a site, along with additional personnel to handle the demand of administering and often deploying triplicate sets of equipment.